


Tanz der Vampire

by annannette (fanetjuh)



Category: Tanz der Vampire - Steinman/Kunze, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Retelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:51:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/annannette
Summary: As an exchange student Isaac has ended up as the assistent of professor Abronsius. The professor lives in the past and is currently studying the existence of Vampires. Isaac and the professor end up in Transylvania, where Isaac meets the beautiful Sarah Chagal, who might remind him how good it felt to be in love...





	1. He Ho He

**Author's Note:**

> Tanz der Vampire is a European Musical written by Michael Kunze, Jim Steinman and Roman Polanski and is based on the movie "the fearless vampire killers" or "Pardon me, your teeth are in my neck". On New Year's Eve 2016 I saw this show in München and the role of Alfred, the professor's assistent, was played by Noah Wili who reminded me of Daniel Sharman and especially Isaac Lahey. This inspired this retelling of Tanz der Vampire with Isaac Lahey as the professor's assistent. This story will closely follow the show and is heavily based on it's original script.

A few years ago Isaac had thought that going to Europe with Chris Argent and starting fresh was a good idea. He had thought that being away from Beacon Hills would actually do him good. He had believed that by living close to Allison, but far away from each and every memory with her, he would get a chance to find happiness again.

That happiness, however, seemed now further away then ever.

Isaac was freezing. His teeth were clattering and even the stupid scarf around his head didn’t keep him warm anymore. He put down his bags and used his hands to rub his own skin, but the constant falling snow was undoing every attempt to warm himself up.

Maybe that so called easy internship with a professor who was completely nuts was not as easy as everyone had thought it would be.

“You only have to help the professor with his research. He’s probably going to ask you to help him with experiments and you will have to read every book that has ever been written about vampires.”

No one had told Isaac that the professor had been planning a trip to freaking Transylvania so he could find proof that vampires existed. And no one had told Isaac that this trip would include walking through inches of snow for countless miles.

Isaac didn’t even know why he had been looking for an internship in the first place. As an exchange student from the university of Paris he didn’t really need the extra credits. Maybe he had simply been bored. Making new friends had not been as easy as Isaac had hoped. He had not really succeeded in Paris and somehow he had not really succeeded in Königsberg, as the professor still called it, either.

Actually, the professor was his only friend currently.

Chris had gone back to Beacon Hills and refused to tell him what was going on there.

Scott and the pack had not called in years anymore. Maybe they had simply forgotten about him. Or maybe they were too busy protecting Beacon Hills from who knew what this time.

The professor wasn’t too bad of a friend, actually. The professor talked about vampires and his theories all the time, but he didn’t mean it bad at all. The man had a passion and mission and was simply determined to succeed.

Isaac frowned his eyebrows and stood still for a moment. “Professor?” He looked around, but he saw nothing but snow. “Professor!” He placed his hands next to his mouth and yelled again. “Professor where are you?”

What if something had happened to him? What if he had sat down to make notes? What if he had forgotten about the world around him, like he did so often? What if he was already dead by now?

“Professor!” Isaac turned around and around and he held his breath while doing so.

All the newspapers would write about it. They would write how an old scientist died in Transylvania and not one newspaper would talk about him. No one would miss Isaac.

“Professor! It’s me! Isaac!” He shrugged his shoulders and tried to find his own footprints. If he would follow back his own trail, he would maybe find the professor. Isaac stood still when he noticed someone in the snow. “Professor?”

His heart skipped a beat.

“Professor!” He rushed towards the frozen creature and tried to somehow reach him, but the cold had clearly gotten to him. With a sigh Isaac tensed his muscles and he lifted the frozen professor up.

A normal human boy wouldn’t have been able to carry him,

Luckily for the professor, Isaac wasn’t a normal human boy. He walked back to his luggage and looked around until he saw a few small, almost invisible, lights in the distance. Hopefully he would reach the small village before the professor would die.


	2. Knoblauch

“I’m almost there. I’m almost there.” Isaac stared at the door, barely a few inches away from him. He could still hear the heart of the professor beating, even though it was only very weakly. “I really made it…” He used his foot to kick the door open and he rushed inside. Even though he was a werewolf, the cold did still bother him and he was completely out of breath.

“Who is that?”

“A stranger!”

“No! Two! What happened?”

“He’s frozen…”

Isaac vaguely heard their voices, but he had to get rid of the weight on his back, he had to sit down for a moment, he had to get by. He threw the professor from his back and fell on the wooden floor. He barely noticed that someone helped him back up and yelled for a wooden chair so he could sit down.

“Warm water! Fast!”

Isaac felt how someone took his scarf and hat off and he leaned back to enjoy the comfortable warmth of the inn. He had seen more snow today than he had ever seen in his life and he had never been this cold, which meant something since his father used to lock him in the freezer in the basement whenever he had done something wrong. Isaac let his head fall on the professor’s shoulder. He was tired. He was so tired. Just when he was about to fall asleep, someone pulled him back and poured some very strong brand of wodka into his mouth.

“What the…” Isaac spit the wodka out and for the first time he noticed the people around him, staring at him as if he was an animal in the zoo, almost causing him to feel claustrophobic.

Even though they were inside the inn everyone was wearing thick jackets and hats to keep them warm.

Although Isaac doubted if it was just to keep them warm.

Most of them didn’t seem very handsome. They had not really taken good care of their beards and the woman holding the wodka bottle had a huge pimple on her freckled nose. One thing was however very clear. Even though they were living in a village in the middle of Transylvania they had for sure not a shortage of food.

“Professor?” Isaac turned his head to the side and noticed that the professor was still frozen. He gently grabbed the professor’s shoulder, while a young lady, who was surprisingly pretty, especially compared to the other people in the inn, took off the professor’s shoes and socks.

Her delicate hands dipped the professor’s feet in the warm water and judging by the awful sound, as if the professor was literally breaking all his bones, the warm water helped surprisingly fast.

Or maybe the warm hands of the young maid could really do miracles.

Isaac looked at her hands once more, but then he noticed how her exposed cleavage seemed to be dancing while she was warming the professor up. He couldn’t help himself. He had to stare at her moving breasts and the exposed skin. He had not seen that many breasts before. The last pair of breasts he had seen were Allison’s.

But Allison’s breasts had been quite modest compared to these.

“Isaac! What do you think of those small round things?”

“Small?” Isaac answered the professor absentmindedly. “They are quite big!”

“Not those!” The professor hit Isaac’s arm and all of a sudden Isaac realised what he had been staring at. “These! Over there!”

Isaac licked his lips nervously and he grabbed the professor’s arm. “Are you feeling better again?”

“That’s garlic!” The professor was almost clapping his hands, clearly enthusiast about his own discovery. “That’s garlic!”

“You mean…”

“We’re close! We’re close to our biggest discovery!” The professor seemed to have forgotten that only a couple of minutes ago he was completely frozen and almost dying. “Innkeeper?”

“Chagal is the name, what can I do for you?” An elder man with a messy beard stepped forward. He was slightly slimmer than most of the other guests and he had a twinkle in his eyes. “I’m looking forward to…”

“Is there a castle nearby?” The professor interrupted him and Isaac rolled with his eyes. Of course the professor couldn’t wait one second.

“A castle?” Chagal laughed and he made eye contact with the other guests. “Of course not! We have as many castles here as we have…” He hesitated for a moment and once more he looked around as if he was looking for any great ideas or support.

Isaac looked over his shoulder, following Chagal’s glance and he noticed how the lady with the pimple on her nose twirled her wooden spoon around in front of her.

“A windmill!” Chagal continued. “Did someone see a windmill over here?”

The other guests mumbled and shook their heads, although they were clearly hiding something since they were avoiding looking at the professor and Isaac.

Isaac frowned his eyebrows. Even though he was not that great with social skills, he did recognise liars, especially after spending a little too much time around Peter Hale, the Alpha twins and Jennifer Blake.

“But, there is…” One of the guests, clearly not the brightest of them all, stood up from his chair and pointed at something no one else seemed to see before he was pulled back.

“You see, no windmill, no castle. We only have a lunatic over here.” Chagal pointed at the man, who was kept quiet by at least two hands on his mouth.

“Then why is everyone wearing Garlic?” The professor lifted his chin up and stared at the innkeeper with a firm look on his face.

Isaac tried to mimic the professor’s movements, just like the professor had told him to do, but he had to admit that he felt a little uncomfortable intimidating Chagal in his own inn in the middle of nowhere.

What if Chagal would throw them out of the inn into the snow again? What if Chagal would get angry and would refuse to let them stay here before they could travel on?

“Garlic?” Chagal raised his eyebrows and quickly everyone threw the garlic over their shoulders, as if that would make it unseen all of a sudden. “O, but garlic is amazing! It heals so many things!” He started to list more diseases than Isaac had ever heard of and Isaac frowned his eyebrows.

Even though he had heard from garlic being healthy, he wasn’t too sure if it would actually help against all those things, but he shook his head when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

The pretty maid was standing behind him with a smile on her face and once again he couldn’t help being distracted by her bouncing cleavage. How did someone as pretty as she end up in a town like this?

“Isaac…” The professor whispered, interrupting Isaac’s stare again, and he pointed at the people who were slowly coming closer towards them, given them next to no space to keep sitting.

Isaac started to freak out. Even though he had never been claustrophobic in crowds, there was clearly a first time for everything. He quickly helped the professor up and climbed on his own chair. He knew it was somehow ridiculous, but at least now he could look over the people and didn’t feel as trapped anymore.

Chagal did however all of a sudden grab their luggage and headed towards the small wooden stairs in the middle of the inn.

Quickly Isaac came down again and he held out his hands to help the professor down too before he took his scarf, which he didn’t want to lose, and hat.

“I will show you your room.” Chagal looked over his shoulder once more and Isaac nodded before his eyes fell on the pretty young lady again.

He had so many questions and most of all he would want to ask her if she was really dating someone in this town or was maybe available for a date with him.

“Isaac!” The professor grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

Isaac had not even noticed that he had started walking into the wrong direction and he felt his cheeks slightly blushing while he climbed the stairs to the first floor.


End file.
